Polypeptides and peptides have become increasingly important agents in a variety of applications, including industrial applications and use as medical, therapeutic and diagnostic agents. However, many therapeutic peptides, polypeptides and proteins are particularly susceptible to degradation in vive by naturally occurring proteases. Moreover, in certain physiological states, such as inflammatory states (e.g., COPD) and cancer, the amount of proteases present in a tissue, organ or animal (e.g., in the lung, in or adjacent to a tumor) can increase. This increase in proteases can result in accelerated degradation and inactivation of endogenous proteins and of therapeutic peptides, polypeptides and proteins that are administered to treat disease. Accordingly, some agents that have potential for in vive use (e.g., use in treating, diagnosing or preventing disease in mammals such as humans) have only limited efficacy because they are rapidly degraded and inactivated by proteases.
Protease resistant polypeptides provide several advantages. For example, protease resistant polypeptides remain active in vivo longer than protease sensitive agents and, accordingly, remain functional for a period of time that is sufficient to produce biological effects. A need exists for improved methods to select polypeptides that are resistant to protease degradation and also have desirable biological activity.
Glucagon-like peptide (GLP)-1 is an incretin hormone with potent glucose-dependent insulinotropic and glucagonostatic actions, trophic effects on the pancreatic β cells, and inhibitory effects on gastrointestinal secretion and motility, which combine to lower plasma glucose and reduce glycemic excursions. GLP-1 is an agonist of the GLP-1 receptor. Furthermore, via its ability to enhance satiety, GLP-1 reduces food intake, thereby limiting weight gain, and may even cause weight loss. Taken together, these actions give GLP-1 a unique profile, considered highly desirable for an antidiabetic agent, particularly since the glucose dependency of its antihyperglycemic effects should minimize any risk of severe hypoglycemia. However, its pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic profile is such that native GLP-1 is not therapeutically useful. Thus, while GLP-1 is most effective when administered continuously, single subcutaneous injections have short-lasting effects. GLP-1 is highly susceptible to enzymatic degradation in vivo, and cleavage by dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DPP-IV) is probably the most relevant, since this occurs rapidly and generates a noninsulinotropic metabolite. Strategies for harnessing GLP-1's therapeutic potential, based on an understanding of factors influencing its metabolic stability and pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic profile, have therefore been the focus of intense research.
Extensive work has been done to attempt to inhibit the peptidase or to modify GLP-1 in such a way that its degradation is slowed down while still maintaining biological activity. WO05/027978 discloses GLP-1 derivatives having a protracted profile of action (and incorporated herein by reference as examples of GLP-1 derivatives and analogues that can be used in the present disclosure). WO 02/46227 discloses heterologous fusion proteins comprising a polypeptide (for example, albumin) fused to GLP-1 or analogues (the disclosure of these analogues is incorporated herein by reference as examples of GLP-1 analogues that can be used in the present disclosure). WO05/003296, WO03/060071, WO03/059934 disclose amino fusion protein wherein GLP-1 has fused with albumin to attempt to increase the half-life of the hormone.
However, despite these efforts a long lasting active GLP-1 has not been produced.